Jealousy
by Emmk
Summary: I thought I'd change it up and make Eddie a little insecure in this story. He gets jealous when he sees another guy flirt with Janet.


**Jealousy**

She saw him walk in and head to what had become his usual booth by the window. He was about 35, slightly shorter than Eddie and handsome in a refined, intellectual way.

Janet grabbed a menu and headed over to him.

"What is this, your third time in here this week?" she said as she handed him the menu, "You better be careful, Sneaky Pete over there, he's startin' to think you're trying to replace him as the resident barfly. I overheard talk that he's looking to have you taken out." she said with a grin.

He gestured for her to come closer and whispered conspiratorially, "You can tell ole Sneaky to bring it. I'm from New York and I know people too." Then he grinned and winked at her.

"What'll it be?" she said chuckling.

"Beer, Super Sully burger and fries, please" he said as he handed her the menu.

"Comin' right up." She said.

She hadn't seen Eddie come in, but he was sitting on one of the stools at the bar when she returned.

"Hey, how was your day?" She said and kissed him hello.

"Good. Who's the guy?" He asked hardly taking his eyes off him long enough to say hello to her.

"His name is Bryce. He's here from New York doing the visiting professor thing over at the Duf for a couple weeks."

"Bryce?! What kinda name is Bryce?" Eddie said irritably. "And what goes on with him winking at you?"

Janet just smiled, kissed him a second time and headed behind the bar to pour the beer and put in Bryce's order. She handed Eddie his usual draft beer and walked over to Bryce to deliver his.

"So, that your boyfriend?" Bryce asked.

Janet looked back at Eddie who was watching them both with extreme interest. She smiled and replied proudly, "Yeah, it is."

"You know him better than me…does he look to you like he's about to walk over here, tear off my arm, and beat me over the head with it?" Bryce said in a deadpan voice.

"Well, let me just say this. I don't think it will come to that, but I can't say with any certainty that the thought hasn't crossed his mind."

"Okay then. Good to know." He nodded and took a drink of his beer. "Well, I don't blame him. He's got a right to be jealous, pretty girl like you." Bryce said as he smiled up at her.

Janet stopped for a second to compose herself, not used to hearing these types of things being said about her. Then she smiled and thanked him for the compliment.

"If you could just keep the fact that I just said that, between you and me I'd appreciate it. I've come to really value my limbs exactly how and where they are." Bryce asked, not entirely joking.

"No problem." She said and walked away.

Eddie caught her hand as she was walking by and pulled her towards him.

"What did he say to you just now?" Eddie asked, concerned.

"Eddie, it was nothing. Less than nothing." she replied.

"It looked like he was flirting with you." He said as he glared at Bryce.

"He was just being friendly. Truly Eddie, you have absolutely nothing to worry about here." She said as she leaned into him.

If she was being completely honest with herself, she didn't totally hate the fact that Eddie was jealous of Bryce. She kind of liked knowing that she could illicit this kind of reaction from him by simply talking to another guy.

"I don't like other guys flirting with you." He said, finally looking at her instead of Bryce. "Especially snooty college professors." He finished, somewhat sullenly.

She saw genuine concern in his eyes and instantly felt bad for enjoying his discomfort in the situation.

Janet looked Eddie in the eyes, "Eddie, it doesn't matter if another guy flirts with me. As soon as I saw you here tonight all I wanted to do was come over here, kiss you hello and find out how your day was."

Eddie pulled her even closer. "Good. That's how I like it." He said smiling for the first time since he arrived.

She smiled back at him as he pulled her close and kissed her senseless. Eddie always made her forget everything around her when he was kissing her.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "I think Bryce's order is up." He said with a sly smile, knowing full well how his kiss had affected her.

"Bryce who?" she said as she leaned in to kiss him again.

END


End file.
